The New Clans
by xXLeafheartXx
Summary: After a flood that wiped out ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan, and RiverClan, the remaining cats fled to an island inhabited by other cats. They joined, then split into six Clans: ColorClan, LeafClan, BreezeClan, DarkClan, SnowClan, and FireClan. Join the cats for adventure!
1. Chapter 1

ALLEGIANCES

LEAFCLAN

LEADER: Silverstar - silver tom with black stripes and white paws, chest and belly with emerald green eyes

DEPUTY: OPEN

MEDICINE CAT: Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Leafheart - shy light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and bright emerald green eyes

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE: open

WARRIORS:

Firestorm- fire colored tom with icy blue eyes, Leafheart and Hollywhisker's brother

Hollywhisker- black she-cat with amber eyes

Mousewhisker: gray-and-white tom

(basically every warrior from The Last Hope but these are the main cats)

And 10 open warriors

APPRENTICES :

Willowpaw - brown tabby she-cat, mentor: Blossomfall

8 open

QUEENS:

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat, mother to Dewfur's kits, Swirlkit (gray tom with a white swirled pattern on his sides) and Moonkit (a black tom with white blotches)

2 open-5 kits max

ELDERS :

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown belly

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

COLORCLAN

everything open

FIRECLAN

everything open

SNOWCLAN

everything open

DARKCLAN

everything open

BREEZECLAN

everything open

Send in reviews or PMs to get in a cat! A person can only have 1 high cat (Leader, deputy, med and med cat apprentice). Please put in gender, clan, personality rank, and appearance. I am making a book. Do not put in main cat or main Clan. I will choose a main character from each clan after a while. Rainbow cats are allowed, and deps and leaders have small powers. SMALL powers, I remind you. Nothing like controlling minds or stuff like that. NO invincibility. High cats have wings, LeafCLan leaf wings, ColorClan, BreezeClan, and SnowCLan have feathered wings, FIreClan wings of fire (roar!), and DarkClan ragged wings.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainpool and Oakblaze stood and examined the huge aqua lake that sloshed in front of them. An enormous island sat in the middle of it. Three redwood trees were stretched across the space between the lake and the island, similar to the tree bridge at the lake.

"What should we do?" Oakblaze whispered.

"Do wha- Oh StarClan…" Foreststream had went with Pinepaw to get some prey. They came back and the mice and voles they had been carrying fell out of their mouth.

"Let's cross." Silverstorm meowed confidently. Then the cats heard something.

"Please help… I'm exhausted and cold and hungry…" Silverstorm looked around and saw a tiny brown tabby with white paws, chest and belly. She was under a gorse bush.

"Oh no!" Aspenfur gasped. She pulled the tiny kit out from under the bush and rubbed her fur.

"Pinepaw! Take some meat from the mouse you have there!" the medicine cat ordered. Pinepaw pushed the mouse meat to the kit. The tabby sank her small teeth into the meat and ripped a mouthful. The kit wasn't very strong so when she finally pulled out the meat, she fell against Silverstorm's white paw.

"You're as fragile as a leaf. Thats your name. Leafkit. You're coming with us!" Silverstorm purred as Leafkit finished her mouse meat.

The sun set as the traveling cats met the cats on the island.

"We are ColorClan! What are you doing here?" a white tom growled.

"Hi, I am Silverstorm of ThunderClan. A flood wiped most of us out. We were wondering if we could live on this island."

"umm…" the white cat glanced nervously at his Clanmates, who shrugged.

"Get Shadestar, Whitefox!" a tiny tan tom with a golden patch on his back mewed. Whitefox nodded and dashed off into the flowery meadow that the ColorClan camp was in.

"Who are you again? I'm Kindlekit! I love to meet new cats!" the tan tom bounced and meowed excitedly.

"I am Silverstorm. These are my friends Doeheart, Quickcloud, Aspenfur, Rainpool and Oakblaze, and Foreststream and Pinepaw. Hello there, Kindlekit! Oh and little Leafkit here."

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Kindlekit. Did I say that already? Oh well." the tiny excited kit bounced up and down some more.

A dark grey cat with black tabby stripes, lighter grey feathered wings, (the left wing had lost some feathers) and piercing amber eyes stepped out from the throng of cats. A silence spread.

"Who are you?" he boomed.

**So, i hoped you liked this! I need more cats, so review your head off! I do not own warriors. Erin Hunter group does. Thank you Swan's Feather, Rainpool, and Kikidusk. R and R!**


End file.
